panefandomcom-20200223-history
Darius Dovakin
Darius Dovakin is the second character of Toogee/2gamers. He is also one of the few specialist traners, having pokemon primarily from the dragon egg group. Appearance Darius is a pretty well-built guy, standing 5’11 tall and weighing 150 lbs. Though he’s no body builder, the dragon trainer is in pretty good shape, sporting a medium body frame with good muscle mass. Perhaps his most noticeable feature is his bright red hair. It is formed as a reverse Mohawk of sorts, making Darius appear to have horns. His eyes are a rather lively brown color and his skin is somewhat pale due to the northern regions he spent much of his life in. As for clothing, Darius looks as though he walked out of a medieval story. His top half consists of a black long sleeved tunic, with bronze accents to add some color contrast. Underneath that is a chain mail shirt that covers his chest, back, and arms. The final layer is a black cotton long-sleeved shirt that keeps the cold metal from touching his skin. He has matching boots that continue this color design. Strangely, Darius opted for more modern black jeans for his choice of trousers. Finally, Darius usually wears a dark blue cape with a dull yellow interior. It’s fairly thick, allowing for protection against the cold. Personality One word to describe Darius would be bombastic. He has an inflated sense of self-importance; he often considers himself the most awesome person in the room. He can be quite arrogant at times. In addition, the dragon trainer lacks etiquette in table manners and social conversation, despite his high class roots. He’s not afraid to tell it like it is (or what he thinks it is). At the same time, he has a sense of honor and, on occasion, could be considered borderline chivalrous. Darius is very much masculine, expressing machismo in almost every aspect of his life. Darius dislikes other people telling him what to do. He has no problem listening to suggestions, but at the end of the day, only Darius will decide what Darius does. As for pokemon, the dragon trainer strives to make them as awesome as he is. They may have their own quirks, but Darius wouldn’t have any other team to travel with. Biography Darius was born into the Dovakin family, a prominent family of Opelucid City. Like the city, the family is bound to dragon pokemon. Every member was a dragon trainer, each with a legend under his or her name. Obviously, there was Draco Dovakin, the first recorded member of the family, who slept in a cave with a horde of salamence and emerged unscathed and rested. Then there was his great great granddaughter Ruby: her flaming red hair had enraged a jealous charizard into battle. It was these stories that inspired Darius to make his own legends. Of course, he would have more stories than one, and they would involve way more swordfights. Darius’ childhood consisted of two passions: swordplay and pokemon battles. Though they weren’t as vital as they once were, swords played a crucial part in the Dovakin line: each member had to fight a pokemon with their own muscle in order to gain respect and allies. Besides, all the cool heroes wielded them, so Darius had to use one. It would also be a necessary tool to gain his first allies. As per tradition, Darius was not given a starter, but had to earn the respect of a pokemon in order to become a trainer. And so, Darius was given a wooden sword and locked in a temple, where several young pokemon were roaming around. Among these creatures was a charmander, a creature most certainly worthy of a dragon trainer. With a loud battle cry, Darius charged the little lizard with sword in hand. This scared the crud out of the poor thing; she ran away in fright. The trainer’s disappointment quickly disappeared when he caught sight of what appeared to be a shiny dratini. If he could catch that, he’d be the most awesome trainer in all of Unova, maybe the world! As he lifted the pot, he found that the pokemon was not a dratini but a very ornery ekans. Darius was about to unsheathe his sword, but the ekans bit down on the wooden blade, wrapping itself around the boy’s leg. Thinking that Darius was immobilized, the ekans kept squeezing, determined to bring the human down. The charmander watching nearby saw something else entirely: the ekans was giving the mean boy hugs! That boy didn’t want to hurt her at all! As Darius struggled to walk, he found the charmander from earlier had quickly latched onto his other leg. Slowly but surely, Darius walked to the exit to give the signal to open the doors. His friends and family found him with not one but two pokemon in his possession. Darius pulled out two pokeballs to claim his allies. The charmander was more than happy to make a new friend. The ekans, seeing that he couldn’t kill the boy with all these people around, gave credit to the boy’s cleverness and did not resist the pokeball. That didn’t mean he wouldn’t stop trying to kill him… Darius gained much of his personality from not one but two cities of dragons. In Opelucid, dragon trainers focused on balance of their life experiences: the dragon represented not only unlimited power but also incredible restraint against using such might recklessly. As such, Darius was taught a code of honor to follow so he didn’t flip out and burn the city down. This view of balance was quite clear in the city itself. Though it was very much technologically advanced in the Black District, it remained true to its ancient origins shown in the White district. One must use experiences of the past to build on the future. As for pokemon battling, they believed all battles were important in the overall personal growth. One should use past defeats to ensure future victories. That particular maxim flew over Darius’ head. “Why would I want any defeats?! Let past victories lead to future ones! Hell yeah!” It was clear that the young dragon trainer was looking for more than what his home town offered. At 14, Darius visited Blackthorn City in Johto on a family vacation. There he discovered a more proud dragon trainer. He learned what made dragon pokemon the most powerful of them all, witnessed fantastic battles between trainers, and learned the culture of the area. Apparently, it stuck: by the time he returned home, Darius was draped in leather armor and a thick cape. Though he gained honor in Opelucid, Darius got his pride from Blackthorn. Darius continued training in Opelucid until just recently, when he deemed himself and his pokemon ready to pursue the title of dragon master. The elders advised him to follow the footsteps of his forefathers and journey across Unova, but Darius went further. He wanted travel somewhere no one in his family had been before: the land of Furoh. The elders obliged his wishes and encouraged him to build a team of mighty but disciplined dragons to prove his worth to the title of master. Secretly, Darius had another reason to travel to Furoh: the infamous Taggarty Lee was said to roam those lands. Though he was known as the Bane of Blackthorn amongst many, the young trainer also heard that he had turned a new leaf. He might actually learn the secrets of a dragon master without getting obliterated by his awesome dragon pokemon (little did he know that Tag had no dragons to speak of). It was certainly worth the risk to seek him out. And so, Darius set out for the land of Furoh to gain tales his ancestors could only dream about. Take that, ancestors! Pokemon Charmander (Bindy): Lvl 17 Ability: Blaze Moves: Scratch, Growl, Ember, Smokescreen, Dragon Rage Ekans (Snake): Lvl 18 Ability: Shed Skin Moves: Wrap, Leer, Poison Sting, Bite, Glare, Screech Items His belt has several pockets for storing items, which include: 6 Ultra Balls (only the best would do when hunting dragons) Various snack foods (beef jerky being a favorite) In addition, Darius has a broadsword. It remains sheathed upon his hip. A more apt description is forthcoming. Write the text of your article here!